New Heroes
by Cajun Strong Man 2
Summary: This is a story which is based out of the DCAU and the now defunct Pendant Audio Earth-P. It is all about Lois and Clark's reaction to the possibility of having a child.
1. Chapter 1

It was shortly after Luthor and Darksied disappeared. Lois and I had been married for five years, Bruce and Diana had been married for three, John had broken it off from Mari and he and Shayera had been married for one year, and Wally had just gotten engaged to Linda Park. Also, Oliver and Dinah were married.

Lois, Diana, and Shayera were all pregnant. We all had a good feeling that she was going to have a boy. We get this from the information which Bruce and John came back with from the adventure in the future. Bruce had made the decision that he did not want to end up like his older self from the alternate future. He saw that he was a bitter old man and it is all due to the fact that he had pushed Diana away. Several years after he returned, he asked Diana to marry him and they did.

I had no league duties for the next three days. Lois and I were on semi-retirement from the Daily Planet. Sure, we would write commentaries, and columns. We also made money from being contributors on multiple news channel. Each of of us had several written several books, both fiction and nonfiction.

We were currently living in a newly renovated Kent farmhouse. We had taken it down the farmhouse, along with the two barns, brick by brick and plank by plank. For us to do this we had to have the help of one Mister Bruce Wayne. When we had finished, it had the old time look and feel but the buildings were built of composite materials. There were earth materials such as brick, wood, and titanium. There were also other metals from off-world and we also used Kryptonian technology to grow some of the other materials. We wanted to have a house which would survive just about anything earthly or unearthly could not destroy it.

It terms of the house and the barns and their layout in those buildings. I turned one of the barns into monitoring station. The Kent farm house, where I grew up, is not two to three times bigger. It also had several, what appeared to be, tornado shelters but they were not. One large one was exactly what it was but the others were not. One was set up as a radio studio where Lois and I wold go down and do a talk radio show. Lois also does a show, on the weekends, with Linda Park, Wally's Fiance, and Summer Gleeson. There was another place where there was an office where we could run our media empire.

In the last several years, we bought the Smallville Times. We had recently found out that the media in Metropolis is and had been owned by one family. The Planet is owned by one brother, the Daily Star, is owned by second, WGBS Television and radio is owned by a third, finally, Sports Radio WSPT is owned by a sister. As the siblings died, the various entities went to to the others. The brother who owns the Daily Planet, was the youngest. When he passed on, he left the entire shooting match to Lois and I.

There was also the local radio station in Smallville.

The newspapers and radio stations in the surrounding small towns belonged to us as well.

We also do guest shots on various news channels. We had a TV studio in one of the underground facilities that allowed us to do our various guest shots without having to leave our home.


	2. Info Dump

Lois had just finished her Saturday morning show with Linda and Summer when it happened.

We had settled down for the afternoon and were talking quietly about the fact she had told me the she was pregnant. It was still early on in the pregnancy and we did not know what was sex of the baby.

All of a sudden, there was a portal that opened up in our living room. I was wary because it appeared that it was the same sort of portal that the Justice Lords appeared. It was not the Justice Lords that appeared, it was a young couple of about twenty or twenty-one years old. The female looked remarkably like Lois. She had Lois's hair and it was in a ponytail. She also had Lois's eyes. Along with her was a young man of about the same age and he was dressed like Selina Kyle.

The young woman looked like Lois. That is to say that she has Lois's eyes, facial features, and hair but she appears to be slightly over six foot tall. The male appeared to be just slightly taller than she is. If I had to estimate, I would have to say that she is six and a half foot tall and the man is somewhere around six foot four.

It surprised us both when the woman said, "Hello mom and dad."

I asked "What is your name?"

She said "I Laura Lane-Scott and this gentleman is Sonny Jack Scott the Second."

I asked "Why are you dressed like Catwoman?"

He said "I am her son along with Sonny Jack Scott the Second." He continued "My mother had, at one point, decided to try to steal the royal crown jewels of the British royal family. My father was sent, by Interpol and Scotland Yard, to track down Catwoman because mom, who was and excitement freak, did steal the crown jewels, or what she thought was the crown jewels." "Even though she did steal them, as it turned out, there was a heist one hundred years earlier and the robber replaced the real jewels with costume jewelery." "My father went over to Gotham with the idea that he was going to catch mom, but she got some help from uncle Bruce, uncle Tim, and aunt Holly." "There was actually video footage of her jumping onto the Tower of London to get into where the jewels are or were located." "She pulled it off, but when she got the crown jewels back she found that they fake or costume jewelery." "As it would turned out, the real jewels had been stolen one hundred years earlier by a very famous jewel thief." "Holly and and another person on mom's team went and found the real jewels and returned them to royal family." "Dad had arrested mom because he thought, and correctly so, that he had her dead to rights but she got help from uncle Bruce, uncle Time, and aunt Holly to get mom out." "This is ultimately what cost dad his job with both Scotland Yard and Interpol." "Several months later, dad went to mom's apartment to apologize to her and ask her on a date." "About two years after the Clark and Lois in, our universe, had Laura, mom had me."

I turned to Laura and asked "Well, young lady, what is your story?"

Laura said "My story is a bit more complicated."

Lois said "Just start at the beginning."

Laura continued "When mom first told me of my personal history, she spoke of a possible, future, version of yours truly." "Apparently, the future version of me had come back to stop dad from killing the Atomic Skull." "As it would turn out, the alternate version of me had neither a mother or a father. Mom, you died in child birth because of radiation poison." "This caused dad to go crazy, lose control of his powers, and kill the Skull."

I said, "I would not do that."

She continued, "You have to understand that a short time earlier, you had been tricked into killing Lex Luthor by Ares." "You see, Luthor and Ares had some sort of a feud between the two." "Apparently, Ares had made Luthor a promise and did not carry through on it." "Ares had given up his power to Luthor but only for a short time and the when Ares took his powers back, dad ended up killing Luthor because with out the powers, Luthor was not able to survive the fight with you." "Mom, this caused dad to act more like uncle Bruce." "That is to say brooding." "That fact that you had killed Luthor and mom had contract radiation poisoning and died in childbirth." "When he found that mom was dead, he went after the Atomic Skull and beat him to death."

Lois asked "What happened next?"

Laura said, "I recently have met a fellow by the name of Metron."

I asked "What does Metron have to do with this?"

Laura said "He told me the story of my alternate self." "He showed me what the future had developed to be." "He showed me that myself and auntie K were the only heroes left and auntie K was in a wheelchair."

Lois queried "Auntie K?"

Laura raised her eyebrow and said "I am talking about Supergirl."

She continued "There was an alien called the Director." "He had put some planetary thrusters on the moon and sending it on a crash course to the earth with the goal of destroying the Earth." "The way my potential future self saved the Earth, was to first destroy the thrusters and the push the moon back into its orbit." "After I did this, I went back to the Fortress of Solitude, which Auntie K and I had made into our base of operation." "I watched as the potential future versions auntie K and I started talk." "This was when I had decided to call myself Phoenice or Pole Star." " I wanted to call myself Loadstar would be too ostentatious and we did not want to draw to much attention." "It was at this point where Lobo returned, along with the Director." "He had brought with him a piece of Kryptonite but what none of us knew was that I was immune to the rock, in fact, exposure to the rock would make me stronger."

I asked "How is this possible?"

She went on "Auntie Natasha told me that me being a hybrid made it possible for those particular antibodies to be created." "This all came about because of a world wide disease epidemic which was released by one of auntie Diana's enemy named Veronica Cale." She took Bizzaro DNA and Krytonite." "It caused the general public, including mom, to became a Bizzaro and to exhibit super powers due to latent metagene that each human possesses." "They took my blood and synthesized and released the antidote into the air and we cured virus and arrested Cale."


	3. Metallo

After they told their story, we fixed a meal and decided that we would turn in for the night.

After we woke up Lois and I took Sonny and Laura on a tour around the newly revamped Kent farm.

Laura seemed to be impressed at what we had done and that we had basically turned the farm into the bases of operations for both my super hero career and mine and Lois's civilian careers.

Lois asked "Laura, what do you do in your civilian career?"

Laura said "I am a Gynecologist?"

Lois and I don't know why, because Laura is not exactly our child, but we are proud of her.

I knew something else, I would have to call an emergency founder's meeting. I knew this because that Bruce would have to be assuaged that Laura and Sonny were not like the Justice Lords.

So, I went into the barn and made the call to the Watchtower and had Oliver, who was the one who was there on monitor duty, make the calls needed to the rest of the founders to get them there to have the meeting. I was told that it would take time for both Bruce and Diana to get some time to do the meeting. Diana was in meetings at the United Nations and Bruce was in Kasnia to get Queen Audrey and her daughter Dianne out because there was a civil war going on and their lives were at stake. Diana did not know about it because she was working hard at the UN and Bruce knew she would kill him if she found out that Audrey and her daughter were dead.

Laura said, "Dad, you are talking like Uncle Bruce and Auntie Diana are in some sort of a relationship."

I laughed and said "They are not just in a relationship but they are married."

She had a surprised look on her face and then she said "I guessing that that you are wondering about the surprised look on my face, well, back on my world, Uncle Bruce was married to auntie Harley."

I laughed again and Lois said "That is a surprise because Harley Quinn still has her feelings for the Joker."

Laura then said "There are a few other things which uncle Bruce would not like." "He would be happy that uncle Dick and aunt Barbara ended up together." "His problem will come with his second son, Jason." "Jason is another long story and I would rather wait to tell it in the meeting with the founders." "I continue with saying that uncle Jason, and a reformed Poison Ivy were in a serious relationship." "Aunt Diana would be proud because uncle Tim, who I am assuming that you know that he is uncle Bruce's sons." "Uncle Tim was married to auntie Diana's sister Amazon, aunt Cassie."

Lois asked "Who is this Cassie?"

Laura said, "Aunt Cassie was a super hero who was the daughter of a human named Helena Sandsmark and the Greek God Zeus."

There was a TV on in the background and the news was on. There was a report on the local WGBS affiliate. The story was saying the Metallo had escaped from prison and was rampaging through Metropolis.

Lois looked over at me and Pole Star and I took it that she wanted us to go and see if we could stop Metallo.

When we arrived on the scene he was rampaging through metropolis when I looked behind him I could see that there was an unmarked van driving away I knew that a few short years ago he was working with Intergang.

I looked over at Laura and said "You take Metallo and I will go after his compatriots in that unmarked van," I pointed to the van "I think that they have probably committed some sort of a crime."

I went after the van, caught up to it, lifted it off the ground, and brought it to Stryker's Island.

When I returned, I found that she had, not only, removed the kryptonite, found some acid, dropped it in, came back, and took Metallo's body apart. She had found several empty steel garbage cans and was taking the pieces of his body an putting the their own cans. And welding the tops on the cans. Let me amend this, she had the metal cans but she also had some plastic cans and giant pieces of bungee cords. What she did was stick the parts in different plastic garbage cans, tying the cans together with the bungee cards sticking those cans inside the steel cans, and welding those lids to the cans.

After all this work, she handed the cans to the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. I told them that it would make sense for them to store the cans in different parts of Stryker's to make it harder for people to break him out.

After this, we returned to the farm. We had a talk and a decision was made that I would have to call an emergency founders meeting to introduce Pole Star and The Cat.

I stepped out and went into the barn so that I could make the call to the Watchtower and found that Dinah was on monitor duty.

I told her to get herself, Oliver and the rest of the founders to the tower for the meeting. I also said that I would be there shortly with the reasons for the meetings.

I walked back into the house and told them that we would have go to the Watchtower. I, also, said that we would have to go to the top of the Daily Planet.

This was when Laura told The Cat and myself to gather around her. This was when she said "Bodyslide by three to the top of the Daily Planet.

We, then, disappeared and reappeared next to the globe. I put my hand up to my ear and said "Watchtower, teleport for three.

Natasha said, "You got it Superman."

Author's Note: Yes, I know that I am mixing ideas from both comic book companies but I thought the use of the bodyslide which was used in the X-Men cartoon from the 1990's, by cable, was a cool piece of technology.


	4. Tests, Bios, and Jobs

When we arrived on the Watchtower I asked "Are the rest of the founders in what conference room?"

Steel said "Everyone but Batman said that he would be a little late because of a riot at New Arkham."

I nodded and understood what a madhouse Gotham would be if the riot would be allowed to go on and also that the league would eventually have to be called in to help. It was at this point that Laura spoke "Is uncle Bruce as paranoid of having metas in his city, in this universe, as he was back in ours?"

I nodded again.

The rest of the walk to the conference room was uneventful because most of the heroes were on earth either working on cases in their own cities of managing a number of natural disasters.

When we arrived, John and Shayera were already there, we felt a breeze which I knew that could be only one person, Wally. There was an announcement which said "THE INVISIBLE JET HAS LANDED." In Wally's hands were two iced mocha coffees. One for himself and one for Diana.

When Diana came in the door, I started to look around the room for Bruce because he has a annoying habit of of appearing out of nowhere. Everyone knows that Diana and Bruce are engaged. Bruce did not disappoint.

As soon as he appeared and being the chair, I brought the meeting to order.

J'onn asked "Clark, why have you called this meeting and who are these two people you have brought here?"

I said "As everyone knows, Lois and I were going to have a nice weekend off." "Shortly after we had had lunch on Saturday, a portal opened up in our living room, and these two came out of it."

Diana asked "Who, exactly, are these people and how can we be sure that they are not from the Lord's universe."

Laura spoke up "I am hurt, Aunt Diana, that you believe that we are from that universe which I, and my boyfriend, have not heard of?"

I continued "Well, Diana they say that they do not know about that universe and I believe them." "Ladies and gentlemen, I would kindly ask you to take a good close look at Laura's face and then tell me what you see."

Bruce being the detective he is was the first person to take a closer look at her. Bruce said "This young woman looks like Lois, Clark" "Why is this?"

I said "Apparently, Bruce, Laura is the child of the Lois and Clark from her universe."

It was at this point that Laura corrected me by saying that Lois and Clark were her parents.

It was as this point that Shayera asked "What do you mean they "Were" your parents?"

Laura said "It means what it means. It means that myself and the Cat, here, are the last survivors of our earth."

I, then, recounted and reported on the operation in metropolis and how she handled Metallo.

Laura spoke up and said "You have to understand how hard it was for me to fight Metallo."

Diana asked "Why?"

Laura said "On my world, Metallo had reformed years ago." "Dad, you can thank auntie K for this because Tally has always been used by criminals higher up on the food scale."

Wally asked "How is this?"

Laura said "It is because all these criminals were using him for was to make chaos." "According to what dad has told me, this Metallo is more of a big time player and he is high up in Intergang."

As the meeting on, Laura and Sonny answered questions and clarified facts about their world. There were facts which were different than our world. They said that Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon ended up together. Tim Drake never got captured by the Joker and was never implanted with the Joker's personality. Drake ended up marrying one of auntie Diana's sisters Cassandra Sandsmark. She is the daughter of the Greek god Zeus and a archeologist named Dr. Helena Sandsmark.

The meeting went on for another two hours and while Laura and Sonny continued to tell their stories. They told us of their other families within or without the league. There was John-Henry's niece Natasha, the second Catwoman Holly Robinson, Delia Burgess, who was a young police officer in Gotham, and many others.

Laura also explained "The reason I am immune to Kryptonite, is because I am a sum of the parts." "It also, has to do with the fact that my mother was exposed to a high level of radiation by the Atomic Skull." "Because he did this, dad, there, in the alternate reality, nearly beat him to death and in that moment almost lost control of his powers." "He also left the earth because he could not trust himself." "When he left, he left me in the care of Supergirl." "There was a plague which was brought on by the fact that one of Auntie Diana's enemies, Veronica Cale, was messing around with combining Bizzaro DNA and Kryptonite." "In that alternate reality, Supergirl lost the use of her legs and was in a wheelchair." "I went back in time and corrected the problem with the time line even though I was ordered not to." "My other self died in the process thus eliminating a time paradox." "I saved my mother's live by, shortly after I arrived in the past, going to the Fortress of Solitude and reviewing the files on Kryptonian medicine." "After this, I went slightly farther back in time, went to college, went to medical school, and after I graduated, I got a job at Metropolis General." "I took the Alias of Doctor Adana and ended up operating on my mother, thus saving her life."

A few minutes previous, Flash had mad another run for some more food and another round of iced mocha coffees.

Laura finished by saying that the 'me' in the other universe ended up apologizing to the Atomic Skull. She also that the alternate version of me help other people to change their ways and become law abiding citizens.

Bruce, being the anal one, wanted to take Laura down to the training room so he could gauged her powers. Laura understood this because both she and Sonny had to deal with the same personality with her version of Bruce.

So, we all adjourned to the training suites and Laura entered suite two and asked for it to set on the highest setting.

Bruce did so and started the simulation. In this simulation she acquitted herself well. She showed us her heat vision, super strength, speed, super breath, freeze breath, but finally some of the training bots surrounded her. We all thought that she was done and Diana reached up to turn the simulation off, this was when we heard an explosion. We looked into the training room from the observation room and we saw that Laura was in the middle the room and the bots were smashed against the various walls. We went into the room and took a look at Laura and saw that she was emaciated.

We took her to the atrium and repositioned the Watchtower on the sun side of the earth.

After a few hours when it was determined that she was feeling better and had somewhat recharged her energies.

When Bruce came into the atrium and asked her what exactly she had done. Laura said "Shortly before I was born, Lex Luthor was starting to mess around with Kryptonian DNA." Bruce asked how it was possible that Luthor had gotten his hands on Kryptonian DNA. Laura said "Dad, later, found out that Tally had somehow gotten some of Dad's DNA but he did." "Lex created one Bizzarro but this nearly depleted his supply of Dad's DNA." "What Lex had to do was to mix the Kryptonian DNA with other inferior types of DNA thus watering the DNA down and making it degrade faster." "With the firs Bizzaro clone, it took Dad, auntie K, uncle John-Henry, and mom, who was wearing a Kryptonain battle suit. " "The second wave of Bizzarros were like an army." "According to aunt K, when she brought Dad to the Steelworks he was emaciated." "After Auntie K had hooked uncle John-Henry up to the Steelworks thus saving his life, uncle Bruce and Auntie Diana showed up and figured out what had happened." "Dad, you had dispersed your stored solar energy in one explosion thus dispersing the Bizzaros from Metropolis to Gotham to New York." "By the way, everyone thinks that uncle Bruce has not sense of humor, but at this point he made an invisible jet joke."

After the tests, and her being put underneath a yellow sun generator for a few hours, we returned to Smallville and found that Lois had cooked us some dinner.

It was agreed that Laura and Sonny would visit Bruce's for him to put together a biography for the two.

The next day, Laura, Sonny, and I went over to the manor for Bruce to do his magic. It was decided that since Laura had the experience of being a doctor and it would be a smart move for her to be a doctor. She could serve in a civilian hospital and also as one of the many doctors who serve as the League's doctors.

As for Sonny, we found that he was a reporter a the Gotham Gazette in his universe. Bruce made a call to the editor-in-chief of the paper was Lana Lang and her assistant was Vicki Vale. When Lana arrived, she saw me and said hello and looked at Sonny and Laura and asked, "Who are these people."

After a quick explanation of who they were we told Lana that Sonny had worked for the Gazette in the other universe. She said that he would have to start at the bottom but she was not at all adverse to giving him a job.


	5. Investigations

It had been a few days since Laura and Sonny had went to the Watchtower to take meet with the rest of the founders and to take their tests in the training rooms. It had been found out that Sonny's claws were made out of a combination of metals. These combination of metals, we told them, were called Kryptonium. The combination included titanium, N'Th metal, and other metals from off world. They could cut into anything on earth and many things on other planets.

After a few days when both Laura and Sonny had settled in to their life in a decent sized house halfway between Bludhaven and Gotham. Laura would commute to Bludhaven to her job as a OBGYN at Bludhaven General Hospital. Of course, Sonny would commute to Gotham to work at the Gotham Gazette. It was a little difficult for him to take a step down because he ha been able to work from home and send his articles in to the Gazette. He had also gotten somewhat of a reputation of getting the big story about the criminal element and super villains. He would have to start from the bottom and build his reputation on this earth so that he could eventually be able to do the same sort of thing. The final thing about Sonny was that the national talk shows would consistently ask him to appear as an expert, even though he was just a reporter, he understood far more about the inner workings of a criminal's mind, be it regular or super.

Within the next few days, Laura would meet the Dick Grayson from this world. He is a police officer, Nightwing, and also married to Barbara Gordon. Barbara, as she would find out, is still in her wheelchair but is still Oracle.

She would meet him while he was on corruption case. This case had become a murder case when the wife of a prosecutor was murdered. It happened that Laura was the OBGYN on duty when the woman was brought in. This was important because she was pregnant and the paramedics determined that the baby could be saved. The closest hospital is Bludhaven General. They brought the mother's body in and Laura was prepped and she would have to perform an emergency Cesarian Section. She knew that if the mother would have live that she could have her but Laura would settle with saving a baby. She would have to use all of her training to save the baby.

It took her several hours to complete the operation but it was a success. The baby would end up being a happy healthy baby girl.

By this time the Bludhaven police had brought the judge whose name is Salvin Gecko. He decided to name the girl after Laura.

Detective Grayson took Laura aside and invited her to he eat at his apartment. This invitation would be set for seven the next night.

So the next night, Laura took a cab to the Grayson apartment. When he arrived there, she found that Barbara was there, as well as Helena Bertinelli, and Dinah Queen.

It appeared that this was not just a social visit. It appears to somewhat of a "business" meeting.

We all sat down at the table and started to talk.

It appears that this corruption case stretches from coast coast. There were links to it from Gotham to Bludhaven to Star City.

It was figured that it would keep getting bigger and bigger until it encompassed the world.

There are trial which are going on in many of the cities of the world. Lois and Clark would be covering the one in Metropolis. Laura had a feeling that the Gazette would have all hands on deck and this would include Sonny.

So, as the meeting went on, it was decided that we all would do the investigations an we would split the city into four zones. Dick would take the norther part of the city, since Bludhaven General was in the southern part of he city Laura would investigate that part of the city, She-Bang would take the western part of the city, and P.I Amelia Burgess and her investigators. We would also ask Gio Giambruno and his bounty hunters to take take the eastern part of the city, as well. This would be a great help to the Bludhaven police that were already stretched thin with the normal crimes.

The question was asked as to why would they be asking Amelia Burgess and her charges to help out. The reason is because of manpower. The same question was asked about Mr. Giambruno,, the answer is because there were a great numbers of criminals who were on the most wanted list who had bounties on their heads and information in them as well.

They would start the operation in the morning. Laura and Dick would report to their day jobs and, as usual, do the work for which they are trained. Babs would be at her computer at the Bludhaven clock tower to help sift the incredible amounts of information which would be coming in from the many cities around the country.

This would not be the only information receptacle, there would also be both the Watchtower and Metrotower.

So, the next morning, Laura and Sonny arose from their bed and readied themselves for their respective days. They cleaned themselves, dress themselves, ate, and left for their jobs.

Laura went through her normal day. Her day included several deliveries and several examinations of women who were in different stages of pregnancies.

In Gotham, Sonny was covering a story which included murders which were continuing to happen on the campus of Gotham University. While investigating the murders he had ran against a story about corruption which he had followed the crumbs which lead him to one of the people who were in the Administration of the university.

As Sonny dug into the history of the administrator, he found that the person, on Mrs. Tolors, has big ties to organized crime and he feels that she could be a part of the greater problem. He did not have enough for a story be he had enough to take it to Batman for farther investigation. Sonny also found that there were persons put in place at other major educational institutions. He gave the information to Lois and told her to look in a particular administrator at Metropolis University, one Mr. Salvatore Jabrone. He did the same with universities in New York City, Star City, Ivy Town, and Boston.

There is definitely something going on because the corruption going on in the universities is going on all over the country.

There were several of the League kids who were going to colleges were asked to do some interior investigations via some of the student's groups. There several students at all of the universities that had gotten wind of things not being right because there weren't just cutting programs like wrestling and soccer but the football players were making comments about the coaches making complaints about football funding being cut and questioning where the money was off to. It was not just the sports programs which were being cut or should it be said stolen from, but it was also some very important medical research programs, as well.

As the League kids did their research and investigations, they found that all of these crooked higher-ups had ties to Intergang and Stephen Mandragora. There were also quite a few of them who had ties to the new Daggett Industries which was being run by Ronald Daggett who is the nephew of Roland Daggett. Roland had his hand in creating Clayface and nearly killed Selina Kyle and her previous cat Isis.

The gathered information was taken to the League and put in front of Batman. By his reaction, it was able to glean that he did not like this at all. After Roland had died, Bruce Had tried to buy Daggett Industries but was unsuccessful because or Veronica Cale

Cale had somehow sneaked in under the radar and bought the company from both Bruce and Oliver. Oliver and Bruce had put a combined bit up but they were having to deal with Luthor Corp which led to the ability of Veronica to buy it from the escrow estate of Roland Daggett.

Everyone knew how Bruce was going to react. According to Diana, because he lost out on the ability to buy that particular company. He wanted to buy the company because of the many dubious projects which he had his hands in. Everyone knew what had happened with Catwoman and her cat Isis, There were a lot of other projects which might be ongoing which could a possible would be dangerous.

It did not help that Laura told the story of what Veronica Cale did in Laura's universe. This had everything to do with the Bizarro virus, which was released and it happened that they were able to take Laura's blood to synthesize an antidote. Laura had made sure to bring the antidote with her so as to have the ability to try to make it just in case Veronica tried the same thing here.

The first report which came in was from Lois's sister Lucy's daughter Eunice. She had done some reports on the Board of Regents of Mississippi College. The president of the Board has a definite connection to the mob and has been bribed. There are also some of the booster who have dangerous ties. Also, they are in trouble with the NCAA with respect to their sports programs in particular with their football program. The problems stem from their potential paying of players.

According to Natasha, was at Metropolis University where there was apparently a huge drug ring which was being facilitated by one of the Board of Regents with the name Josephine Johnson.

This whole, sort of, sort of conspiracy stretched into some of the junior college ranks. Static, who was attending Dakota Community College. He found that the Athletic Director and the provost were caught up in the scandal. It was not just the dirty money and drugs but it was also that the assistant athletic director has been running a prostitution ring.

Static and the other two heroes had decided to try an bring down the each particular level of crime separately.


End file.
